


rebellion

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Knights - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "We need to get her Louis," She says, her voice wrecked. Her knees so deep in the ground she could feel the cold apathy of the world- the world that wouldn't let her rescue Clementine, the world that let Minnie die.The world that let her fuck everything up."We need to-" Violet states, her voice breaking off. Her tears mingling with the sweat, dripping down her face and making her body shake.





	rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamclem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclem/gifts).



> for a giveaway thing that i still havent finished yet riuhsg8uyth i really hope you like this!

"This is Violet, she's your knight," Lee says, his arm jutting outwards to point to Violet but his eyes stuck on princess Clementine, waiting for her to refuse. 

Violet's lips twitch downwards, annoyance settling in her stomach. The thought of taking care of royalty- a princess that has never had to want or fight or starve or get ill, or loose someone.  

It makes her fucking mad. 

She crosses her arms across her chest, the silver armor adorning her making her hands cold but helping with the fury burning in her chest. Her eyes purposely looking anywhere but Clementine and her pretty and royal clothes. 

It reminds her too much of Minnie. Minnie fawning over the dresses, the silks, the jewels, the colours and the cosmetics of royals, while in her clothes that were variants of beige, and felt like rats scratching at your body.   

"Why do I need a personal knight?" princess Clementine asks, and on instinct Violet turns to look.  

She's standing in a beautiful violet dress made from an expensive material Minnie would know the name of. Her arms crossed with protest, with authority- with two things that should never mix. Her eyes wild, like she wasn't a princess at all. Her lips twisted stubbornly, waiting for Lee to try and dispute her and for her to come out on top. Her back was straight, taught like that from a young age. Her teeth were white, her skin was clean, her clothes were beautiful and, it feels awful to admit she's attractive. 

"Maybe if you'd watch where you're going and not get yourself in a carriage crash," Violet states and watches Lee pierce her with a scolding look. She waits for Clementine to tell her to be quiet and speak only when told to. She doesn't say that at all. 

"Clementine," princess Clementine says, her hand held outwards for Violet to take it.  

Her hand retracting as Violet looked in another direction. Her hands playing with the sword belt at her hips. Mouth tight in a scrawl.  

"Yeah, I know," Violet replies, and silently begs to go home. 

* * *

Violet swings her sword against the thorns relentlessly, her breath stuttering out of her as pain seized her arms. The heavy weight of her armour making her want to fall to the floor. Sweat pouring from her every pore: her sword threatening to slip from her fingers, her eyelashes collecting small drips of sweat from her forehead and her neck a waterfall of sweat.  

"Fuck!" Violet screams, her sword escaping from her hand. Her knees dropping into the earth with so much force her knees indented the ground. Grabbing at the thorns desperately with leather gloves, she tugs and tugs at them. Her eyes closing tighter and tighter as she fought off the tears welling up in her eyes. Her feet crawling at the floor, trying to pull up strength from her legs up to her arms. 

But there was no strength at her legs or at anywhere. She was so tired. 

She just wanted Clementine in her arms.  

"Vi-" Louis says, his hands too soft and too comforting on Violet's shoulders. His presence too warm and forgiving. His voice soft as if it wasn't Violet's fault.  

As if Violet wasn't the reason Clementine was locked in the tower, thorns and dragons and acres of land separating her from the rest of society.  

Violet's frown twitches with frustration, her hands still pulling at the thorns. Her breath stuttering, her body shaking, body slouching- she was about to cry. 

She always fucking cried when she was desperate, frustrated, devastated and guilty.  

"We need to get her Louis," She says, her voice wrecked. Her knees so deep in the ground she could feel the cold apathy of the world- the world that wouldn't let her rescue Clementine, the world that let Minnie die. 

The world that let her fuck everything up. 

"We need to-" Violet states, her voice breaking off. Her tears mingling with the sweat, dripping down her face and making her body shake. 

Louis' arms wrap around her behind. His arms tight, squeezing around her form. His face warm and resting against her cold one.  

Arms wrapping even tighter around her as she allowed herself to sob. His arms wrapped around her like a second coat of armour, protecting her from everything around her: the need to be strong, the need to be the protector, the need to be angry and vengeful all of the time.  

She just wanted to be sad, without anything else. She just wanted to be sad.  

* * *

"Do you need some help?" Princess Clementine asks, her hands unbuckling the parts of Violet's armour that she couldn't reach herself. Her voice too soft and too smooth, running down her lips like honey. Violet's heart getting stuck to her. 

"No, I'm fine," Violet says, guilt wracking through her gut as she thought of Minnie again. Thought of the pain this kingdom had done to her, her friends and her girlfriend.  

She shrugs off the armour by herself as princess Clementine stands closely behind her, observing her. The armour falling to the floor audibly as if it was asking them both to break the ice. 

Violet's teeth chew on her gum nervously as she mentally prepares herself for what princess Clementine had to say. 

The idea that princess Clementine was going to bring that moment up, making her stomach sink with guilt. Her heart feeling as if it was trapped, like Minnie had wrapped her hand around it and was gradually squeezing the life out of it. 

"Do kisses mean nothing to you?" princess Clementine yells, it makes Violet jump. 

She's heard princess Clementine scream profanities. She's heard princess Clementine drop the formal talk. She's heard princess Clementine adorn a tone different to royal indifference. She's seen princess Clementine passionate, she's always seen princess Clementine passionate. 

Princess Clementine's passionate about everything- it's what made Violet want to kiss her in the first place. 

But she's never seen princess Clementine angry at her. It's fucking weird.  

It makes her fucking mad too. 

"You family let my girlfriend die. Sorry if I'm a bit conflicted on getting feelings for their daughter," Violet says and princess Clementine walks off in silent anger. 

* * *

Violet watches the fire suck the energy out of the wood, the brown healthy colour of the twigs turning white and flaky. The air dancing with the fire like Clementine had once danced with Violet in secret. 

She thinks about how she first thought Clementine was like fire, sucking and leeching off everything ordinary people had fought for. She thinks about how right that evaluation is. 

She thinks about the look on Clementine's face when she told her of all the atrocities the royals committed to the people. The look on Clementine's face when she actually saw how people in her kingdom were living- how her family forced their people to live. 

She thinks about Clementine's revelation that Lee was forced to work under royalty- forced to care for her. The frantic running she did to speak with Lee, to apologise for something she had no control over. The wash of relief as Lee admitted that while he had to take care of Clementine, he always cared for her and over time wanted to take care of her. 

She thinks about how much she fucked up Clementine's life. 

"Hey, its swap time, you sleep and I'll watch," Louis says, rolling himself in the dirt before dragging himself up and walking to the fire. Violet complies.

* * *

Hands smooth across Clementine's face softly, cupping around Clementine's jawline and slowly reeling her in for a kiss. Legs slot in between Violet's, smooth shaven legs resting between prickly warm ones. Silk cushions cuddling them both at every angle as they kissed. The sun filtering in and blessing their union. The sofa they were sitting on sinking, as if it didn't want them to leave. 

"Overthrow the aristocracy with me," Clementine whispers, her hands gripping at Violet's nape, keeping their eye contact. Her eyes sincere but frightened, occasionally flicking to the door to make sure that no one was eavesdropping.  

Violet takes in a deep breath and analyses Clementine. Her lip catching her teeth as she considered Clementine's offer.  

Excitement welled up in her bones like she was a firework ready to be set on fire. Her heart turning into itself as panic seeped through her body like poison. 

But someone had already lit the firework. She was too curious to let this lie now. She was too consumed with revenge and the need to make the kingdom a better place that the poison didn't kill her passion. If anything, it acted like a vaccine to fear. 

"Sure," Violet says before laughing louder than she ever has before. A sense of purpose settling in her bones. 

* * *

 

"We got through the thorns," Louis mumbles with a sigh of relief before picking up their bags and following Violet. His whole body figuratively lifting as a tower drifted into their sight.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that theres quite a lot of holes for you to fill yourself efuih8serhy its just so long and i kinda like the ambiguity it has.


End file.
